Cómo conquistar a un villano
by Idi Abarai
Summary: Renji era un hombre temido por todos; nadie hablaba con él, ni lo miraba siquiera. Todos le decían El villano por lo malvado que era. ¿Cómo es que una chica como yo lo conquistó? Esta es la historia. (Narrado por Rukia)
1. El villano

¡Eah, eah! Yajaja. Un fic RenRuki más a la lista. Esta vez serán al menos 5 capítulos si todo sale como quiero XD. Esta historia surgió luego de leer un fic de Chico Bestia y Raven donde el primero narra cómo conquistó a la maga, mi historia no tiene nada que ver con esa (lo único parecido es el título) pero quería comentarlo de cualquier modo. Y ya, a lo que vine.

_Bleach y todos sus maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, hago esto porque amo el RenRuki y me inspira mucho._

~o¤O¤o~

**Cómo conquistar a un villano**

**Por Rukia Kuchiki**

**Capítulo 1: El villano**

Renji era un hombre temido por todos; nadie hablaba con él, ni lo miraba siquiera, si corrías con la mala fortuna de topártelo debías esconderte de inmediato porque si el tipo estaba de mal humor podías terminar en el hospital. Todos le decían _El villano_ un apodo que le quedaba chico, según la opinión de varios, pues él era malo, muy, muy malo.

¿Villano de qué o quién? Me pregunté la primera vez que escuché el sobrenombre. Entre más lo pensaba más creía que era muy tonto llamarle así, sobre todo cuando escuchaba esas leyendas exageradas sobre él. _Había derrotado a mil hombres en apenas 5 minutos. Un día robó 100 sucursales bancarias él solo. Participó, solo para pasar el rato, en una película porno. Se robó a varias jovencitas de un pueblo vecino. _¿Es en serio? Me decía cada que oía a mis compañeros hablar de él. Lo cierto es que el chico siempre estaba solo. Nadie en el instituto podía, si quiera, sostenerle la mirada. Tenía una pose ruda, eso también era verdad; la llamativa cabellera _"tan roja como la sangre que ha derramado";_ las cejas tatuadas; su estatura —1.88 según su expediente escolar—; y el hecho de que no tuviera un solo amigo lo hacían ver más temible.

Yo lo veía como un chico más. Uno un tanto peculiar, ¿quién en su sano juicio se tatuaba las cejas de esa manera? Aun así no me parecía tan malvado, solo un poco solitario y raro.

Un día me lo topé al salir de la escuela. Había tenido que esperar a un profesor para que firmara unos papeles y cuando por fin pudo atenderme ya era muy tarde. Renji estaba en la entrada, buscando algo con desesperación. Se agarraba la cabeza y buscaba y rebuscaba en el mismo lugar. En cuanto me vio se puso firme y frunció el ceño, en ese momento entendí porque la gente huía de él: lucía muy intimidante. Noté la diferencia entre nuestras estaturas y sonreí al imaginarme a su lado. En cuanto vio mi gesto suavizó su rostro.

—¿Qué perdiste? —Le dije serena. Él cambió su semblante serio a uno sorprendido. —¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

—No, es algo sin importancia. —Respondió desviando su mirada.

—No parecía hace un momento, te vi buscándolo con mucho interés. ¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿Qué fue lo que perdiste?

—Es solo mi celular. —Contestó tocándose el cabello.

—Dame tu número y te marco. Así lo escucharemos sonar y podrás ver en donde está.

Él me miró fijamente y luego de unos segundos me dio el número. El celular se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estuvo buscando pero como se había metido en un agujerito no podía verlo.

—Gracias. —Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro. —Le respondí de igual forma.

Regresé a casa pensando en mi encuentro con "El villano". Justo como lo había imaginado, era un chico normal. ¿Por qué los demás le tenían tanto miedo? Era cierto que su aspecto era un poco amenazador pero había muchos otros chicos con la misma apariencia y no tenían esa mala fama. La respuesta a mi interrogante la encontré al día siguiente.

Desde muy temprano escuché rumores sobre él pero esta vez sonaban más creíbles. Se había peleado con unos estudiantes de otro grupo, no sabían quién había empezado pero la mayoría creía que era culpa de Abarai. Existían muchas versiones pero todas tenían el mismo desenlace: dos de los chicos gravemente heridos en el hospital. No sabía que tan "grave" era lo "grave", pero con el simple hecho de terminar internados era suficiente para saber que no había sido una tonta pelea.

Los otros dos que se habían enfrentado a él y que no resultaron tan heridos como para ser hospitalizados no fueron a clases. Los profesores no se enteraron sino hasta que el pleito había terminado así que no existía una fuente confiable. Solo unos cuantos que vieron cómo un Renji, de brazos cruzados, les propinaba una paliza a esos dos que en ese momento se disputaban entre la vida y la muerte.

Recordé el día anterior. Renji no lucía conmocionado, un poco desesperado por encontrar su celular pero solo eso. Si había lastimado tan brutalmente a esos dos chicos no le importaba.

Ahora todos lo miraban con desprecio y aún más temor que antes. Él se comportaba de la misma manera, como si nada hubiera pasado. Comencé a creer que era cierto lo que decían de él; no todo y no de esa manera tan exagerada pero... Quizás sí había vencido a varios hombres, quizás sí había robado un banco, quizás sí había actuado en una película… Sacudí la cabeza en negación. Estaba pensando demasiado en algo que no me importaba pero no podía evitarlo. Recordé la forma en que me sonrió al darme las gracias. ¿Ese era acaso el comportamiento de un villano? Si así es el villano ¿cómo será el héroe? De nuevo sacudí mi mente, intenté pensar en algo más pero las dudas seguían inundando mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no lo expulsaron? O Peor aún ¿por qué no estaba en la cárcel? Si casi matas a alguien es obvio que tienes que declarar ante la justicia. Quizás el problema no era tan grave, pero, esos dos estaban en el hospital. Algo aquí no cuadraba. Los demás decían que Renji tenía tanto poder que intimidaba también a los maestros, por esa razón no lo expulsaron y si no estaba en el reclusorio era porque nadie lo había denunciado por temor a que los matara. Demasiado fuera de lugar para mi gusto.

Regresé a casa pensando en lo mismo. Ni yo sabía por qué le daba tanta importancia a ese asunto. Miré mi celular en la mesita, el número de Renji estaba registrado en él. ¿Tenía una buena excusa para llamarlo? Claro que no. Suspiré y salí a comprar cualquier cosa, necesitaba despejar mi mente.

Las calles estaban solitarias, apenas y podía observar uno que otro gato en los tejados. El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, la luna mostraba todo su esplendor. Me gustaba mirar esa postal, agarré mi celular y le tomé una foto. Continué caminando hasta pasar cerca de un callejón de esos a los que puedes considerar "de mala muerte".

—Es muy noche para que una jovencita camine a solas. —Dijo un hombre a mis espaldas.

Me detuve apenas unos segundos. Pensé en hablarle y dejarle muy en claro que no me dejaría intimidar pero después preferí ignorarlo y continuar mi camino.

—¿Te acompaño? —Volvió a decir.

Esta vez no me contuve, giré de prisa para dejarle en claro que no me asustaba su insistencia y pedirle, no de muy buena manera, que me dejara de molestar; pero, cuando lo tuve frente a mí no pude decir nada. Lo miré sorprendida y esperé a que él hablara…

~o¤O¤o~

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no me den tomazos XD Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, es como si yo fuera Rukia y es tan genial *-* Espero no meterle de mi cosecha y sonar como yo y no como ella. Quien sabe, creo que siempre hago eso XD. _

_El siguiente capítulo estará en unos días porque ando reteinspirada. Bueno ya, nos vemos ;)_


	2. Guardaespaldas

Terminé en tiempo récord… creo. Espero que les guste el capítulo, quizás voy muy lento… lento, lento pero seguro.

_**Está de más decir que Bleach pertenece a Kubo pero debo mencionarlo, la historia sí es mía, nada más eso. **_

~o¤O¤o~

**Capítulo 2: Guardaespaldas**

No me sentí amenazada cuando me habló ni tampoco cuando pidió acompañarme a mi casa, pero cuando me di cuenta quién era el hombre que me acosaba sentí algo extraño recorrer mi cuerpo.

La realidad golpeó mi rostro en ese momento. Él estaba ahí parado, mostrando su verdadera cara, esa de la que todos me habían hablado y que no podía creer.

No era miedo lo que sentía, solo un poco de decepción. ¿Acaso era realmente como todos lo tachaban? ¿De verdad era el ser despiadado que contaban sus leyendas? Esperé algún tipo de arrepentimiento, que volteara hacia otro lado apenado y se disculpara por sus palabras pero en lugar de eso recibí una sonrisa.

—Es un lugar peligroso. —Dijo en un tono calmado. —A unos cuantos metros de aquí se juntan unos chicos para tomar y molestar jovencitas. No es buena idea que pases por aquí tú sola.

—Sé defenderme. —Contesté seria.

—Quizás, pero ellos son muchos y tú apenas una mujer. No te ofendas pero no creo que puedas contra todos ellos. Deja que te acompañe a tu casa.

—No es necesario.

—Yo creo que sí lo es, déjame hacer mi trabajo.

—¿Tu trabajo? —Pregunté interesada.

—Algo así. ¿Dejarás que te acompañe?

—¿Me dirás a qué te refieres al decir que es tu trabajo? —Respondí autoritariamente. Él lo pensó un rato.

—Soy guardaespaldas. —Contestó sonriendo —Mi trabajo es cuidar a niñas como tú.

—¿Niñas como yo? —Dije con la ceja alzada. Obviamente su comentario me molestó.

—Niñas, mujeres, hombres, ancianos. Cualquiera que desee mi protección.

—¿Y a quién cuidas en este momento?

—A ti.

Lo miré aún más extrañada. Pasé de creerlo el villano que todos decían a un demente cualquiera.

—Yo no te he contratado y dudo mucho que mi hermano lo haya hecho. Deja de jugar y dime la verdad. —Le respondí fastidiada.

—No necesito que me contraten para cuidar de alguien que está en peligro.

Él sonreía triunfante mientras yo lo miraba intentando comprender lo que me decía. Luego de unos minutos comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que me dediqué a cuidar de una familia. Ellos pagaban mi educación y yo a cambio cuidaba de su hogar y de las personas que los rodeaban. Con el tiempo me acostumbré a mirar todo con cautela, a mantenerme al acecho y a proteger a los demás. Es por eso que te pido me dejes acompañarte a tu casa, no porque me hayas pagado, sino porque es lo correcto.

—No es eso lo que dicen de ti. —Comenté con recelo.

—Lo que hablen a mis espaldas no me importa.

—¿Qué hay de los chicos a los que golpeaste? ¿Tampoco te importan?

Eso era justo lo que quería saber. Lo que venía atormentándome desde la mañana. No entendía por qué pero era una duda que no me dejaba en paz. Necesitaba saber la verdad. Necesitaba que me dijera que tan cierta era esa historia nueva sobre él.

—Esos dos eran una verdadera molestia. —Dijo tocándose la nuca. —Me fastidiaron con algo que no debían y me defendí. Dicen que los mandé al hospital pero en realidad no fue así, ni siquiera les di un golpe.

—¿Qué hacen en el hospital entonces?

—No lo sé. Pero no es mi culpa. —Respondió alzando los hombros.

Me quedé pensativa por un momento. Él me miraba fijamente como intentando descifrar algo en mí.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —Preguntó luego de un corto silencio.

—¿Debería?

—Todos me temen.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Tú tampoco has respondido la mía.

—No te tengo miedo. —Dije cruzando los brazos —Si fuera así estaría huyendo de ti como todos los demás.

—Lo sé. Eso es raro… Tú eres rara.

—Lo dice el chico de cejas tatuadas. ¿Quién es el raro entre nosotros?

—Es una costumbre de mi pueblo. ¿Por qué crees que no me dicen nada en la escuela? Ellos saben la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es esa? —Pregunté curiosa.

Siempre me había cuestionado la posición de la escuela ante los rumores de Abarai. Los profesores parecían desinformados pero era más que evidente que conocían todas esas habladurías que recorrían los pasillos, sin embargo, no decían nada, ni para bien ni para mal.

—Ya te lo dije, es una costumbre. No solo tengo tatuajes en las cejas, también en el cuerpo.

—Es demasiada información para procesarla. —Le respondí nerviosa, de verdad era demasiado para mí.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas en la calle? Una niña de buenas costumbres no debe andar sola tan noche.

—Una niña de buenas costumbres… —Repetí su frase pausadamente —¿De qué lugar escondido vienes?

—¡Hey! En cualquier lado es lo mismo. ¿O me dirás que no sentiste temor al escuchar que alguien te seguía?

—¡O sea que fue a propósito! —Dije exaltada. —¡Espera! ¿Me estabas persiguiendo?

—¡Cla-claro que no! —Contestó titubeante mientras negaba con los brazos.

—¡Pero acabas de decir que me seguías!

—E-eso fue solo una broma. —Respondió nervioso. —Vi que estabas sola y pensé en acompañarte.

—¿Y por qué no me hablaste como la gente normal?

—¿Y cómo te hablé entonces?

—¡Como un acosador pervertido! —Respondí casi gritando.

Él sonrió ampliamente. Yo lo miré con enfado.

—Solo quería jugar un poco. Perdón si te asusté.

—Claro que no me asustaste, —contesté más calmada —ya te dije que sé defenderme.

—Y supongo que por eso no dejarás que te acompañe. —Yo asentí con la cabeza. —Al menos permíteme que vaya unos pasos detrás de ti para vigilar que nada te pase.

—Eso sería aceptar que me acompañes.

—No, yo solo caminaría atrás de ti, sin conversar; seríamos como dos extraños.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Di media vuelta y continué mi camino. Podía sentir su presencia, su sombra se proyectaba a mi lado y escuchaba sus pasos. Estaba muy cerca de mí, cuidándome. Sonreí al pensar en él como un verdadero guardaespaldas.

Mis pasos eran lentos, tranquilos; de vez en vez me detenía a mirar el cielo, quería cansarlo, hacer que se fuera. Pero él paraba cuando yo lo hacía, no daba un paso, no se movía. Copiaba mi ritmo y continuaba justo detrás de mí.

Llegué a casa y abrí la puerta no sin antes voltear a verlo. Me dijo adiós con la mano, yo le devolví una ligera sonrisa.

Al siguiente día me lo topé en la entrada a la escuela. Como siempre, los chicos a su alrededor bajaban la mirada y caminaban de prisa o se quedaban inmóviles esperando a que él pasara. De vez en cuando alguno se mostraba más osado e intentaba retarlo pero Renji solo lo ignoraba y continuaba su andar.

En ese momento recordé lo que me había dicho el día anterior sobre los dos a los que aparentemente había golpeado: Ellos habían logrado molestarlo de verdad. No con esas palabras huecas que decía la mayoría de los buscapleitos, era algo distinto, algo que en verdad lo había sacado de quicio. Pasé la mayor parte de las clases imaginando qué sería, para llegar a la lógica conclusión de que la única forma de saberlo era preguntando a alguno de los involucrados. Y no, eso no lo iba a hacer.

Cuando la noche cayó de nuevo acudí a la tienda del día anterior. No necesitaba comprar, solo esperaba toparme de nuevo con Renji. No era fácil aceptarlo, pero tampoco me podía engañar, me gustaba conversar con él de la misma manera que me gustaba verlo. ¿Cuándo comencé a prestarle tanta atención? No lo sé. Quizás todas las historias que había a su alrededor me hacían querer conocerlo, ver que había detrás de todas esas leyendas, descubrir la verdadera cara de tan temible villano. Por lo que fuera… curiosidad, pasatiempo o gusto, pero yo seguía buscando la verdad. Seguía buscándolo a él.

~o¤O¤o~

_Ay cosi, me encanta que Rukia sea la primera que se enamora :3 O sea, ¿cómo no amar a tan hermoso villano? Aunque, que conste, ahí todavía no lo ama. _

_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Recibo tomatazos siempre y cuando no los avienten muy duro y si lo hacen avisen primero para estar prevenida. _

_Que pasen un lindo San Valentín. Den mucho amor y chocolates :3 ¡Chocolates para todos! Nos leemos en el tercer capítulo. _


	3. Héroe y vago

Dando pasos agigantados para iniciar el amor _añeñe_ XD Bueno, no tan así, no sé. Lean y díganme ;)

_**Bleach fue creado por Kubo, pero Renji y Rukia me pertenecen :3 (Eso quisiera) ¡Pues ya! Todo de Tite, salvo esta historia… esta locura sí es mía ;) **_

~o¤O¤o~

**Capítulo 3 Héroe y vago **

Caminé a casa con dos bolsas llenas de dulces, frituras y golosinas como mi única compañía. Las calles estaban desiertas, solo se escuchaba el ruido que provocaban mis zapatos al pisar y algún perro exaltado a lo lejos que ladraba con desesperación.

Estaba a dos cuadras de llegar cuando dos chicos se pararon frente a mí. Me miraron de arriba abajo con una sonrisa perversa en sus rostros, yo me quedé expectante y dispuesta a defenderme de cualquier agresión.

—Mira lo que la noche nos regaló, una pequeña y sexy damita. —Dijo uno de ellos mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Su aliento era desagradable, una mezcla entre alcohol y humo de cigarro, quizás algo más fuerte que eso. Su compañero se encontraba en la misma situación.

—Somos afortunados ¿no Mou? —Le contestó el otro.

—¡Lo son! —Respondió alguien detrás de nosotros. —Tendrán la dicha de recibir una paliza de mi parte.

Reconocí su voz de inmediato y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. No me gustaba que se metieran en mis asuntos pero esa vez no me opuse a que él interviniera, no por miedo a lo que ese par de borrachos pudieran hacerme, bien sabía que podía defenderme con facilidad, sino porque me alegraba saber que era él quién me protegía.

Lo vi pasar a mi lado, imponente. Se colocó frente a mí en actitud salvadora, interponiendo su cuerpo entre mis acosadores y yo.

—¿Quién será el primero? —Preguntó socarronamente mientras se deshacía de su chamarra y la aventaba al piso. Pude distinguir perfectamente sus marcados músculos, enfundados en una apretada camiseta con manga.

Sabía lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser su sola presencia, por eso no me sorprendí cuando los dos borrachos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Solté una risita sin querer, lo que hizo voltear a Renji.

—¿Estás bien? —Me dijo preocupado.

—Por supuesto, y no por ti. Podía arreglármelas sola. —Respondí, fingiendo molestia.

—¿Segura?

—Claro.

—¿Y si traían un arma?

—Salieron corriendo con solo verte ¿de verdad crees que traían un arma?

—Bueno, obviamente se intimidaron en cuanto me vieron. —Contestó triunfante. —Pero, si hubieras estado sola ¿qué habrías hecho?

—Esto —Dije, para luego darle un golpe en el abdomen.

Abarai soltó un leve gemido mientras se tocaba el estómago.

—No conocía tus habilidades —Respondió aun con la mano en la zona afectada. —Quizás te subestimé un poco.

—Ya lo creo. — Expresé orgullosa.

—Pero no me convences, aún pienso que no debes andar sola a estas horas.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión. —Le alegué mientras me alejaba.

—Pero yo como quiera te la doy.

Ignoré su último comentario y continué mi camino. Renji avanzó a mi lado, tocándose la nuca, pasando su chamarra de un brazo a otro y mirando las estrellas a cada minuto. Aunque en todo el trayecto no dijimos nada, en ningún momento estuve incómoda, al contrario, estaba más que divertida viendo cada movimiento tonto que hacía.

—Ya estás a salvo —Comentó en cuanto vio mi casa.

—Siempre lo estuve.

—¿Sales todas las noches? Nunca te había visto, aunque quizás no había prestado atención.

—Mi hermano no está, así que debo encargarme; por eso salgo a comprar algunas cosas.

La verdad es que todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir lo tenía a mi alcance. Mi hermano había dejado a mi disposición a una persona que surtía la despensa, preparaba la comida y hacía las labores del hogar. Esa fue la única condición que me puso para dejarme salir del "seno familiar". Yo apenas y salía cuando estaba aburrida o necesitaba dar una vuelta.

—¿Y siempre tiene que ser de noche? ¿No puedes hacer las compras antes?

—En verdad eres molesto.

—Perdón si me meto pero… ya viste lo que puede pasar. Esta zona no es tan segura y tú eres una chica sola...

—Una que se sabe defender.

—Una chica sola. —Dijo pausadamente.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Imaginé que si continuábamos hablando sobre lo mismo jamás terminaríamos.

—¿Y tú qué haces en la calle? ¿Vigilas a los chicos malos?

—En realidad no tengo nada que hacer así que salgo a dar una vuelta.

—Te la pasas vagando. —Afirmé.

Renji sonrió y se tocó la cabeza.

—Si lo dices de esa manera no suena muy bien.

—Suena a lo que es. —Contesté también con una sonrisa.

—Pero ha sido útil, pude toparme contigo un par de veces.

—¿De qué manera eso es útil?

—No lo sé, solo… es agradable. —Respondió con la mirada perdida en el suelo y el rostro de lado.

—Tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la escuela.

—Claro.

—A las 8. —Le dije antes de internarme en mi hogar.

—¿Qué?

—A esa hora salgo a comprar. A las 8 de la noche. Si es que vas a vagar a esa hora quizás nos encontremos por ahí.

—Entiendo. —Dijo titubeante.

Quise voltear para mirar su rostro pero en lugar de eso me metí a la casa y cerré la puerta de prisa. Lo había invitado indirectamente a salir y aparentemente él había aceptado. No sabía si asustarme, sonreír o dejarlo pasar. Ni siquiera podía entender por qué dije algo así.

..:::R&amp;R:::..

El día siguiente inició muy tarde. Me había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en lo mismo: ese "salgo a las 8" que jamás debí decir. Por esa razón me dormí tarde y desperté aun peor.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Justo antes de entrar me lo topé de frente, apenas y nos saludamos, en parte porque aún me incomodaba lo de la noche anterior pero sobre todo porque estaba a punto de iniciar la primera clase y ambos llegábamos tarde.

Salvo el incidente de la mañana, la mayor parte del día estuvo tranquilo. Aunque todavía sentía un poco de pena y me reprochaba mentalmente, las clases me facilitaban el no pensar tanto en ello.

Cuando la hora pactada se aproximó comencé a sentirme nerviosa. No era exactamente una cita, yo iría a comprar mientras que Renji… él estaría por ahí, vagando, o quizás ni siquiera iba.

Salí de casa a las 8 en punto. Caminé despacio, mirando hacia todos lados disimuladamente. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle me lo topé, recargado en una barda.

—¡Hey! —Le dije cuando lo tuve de frente.

—¡Hey! —Respondió sonriendo.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Él continuaba mirándome y con esa misma sonrisa con la que me recibió. Yo solo lo observaba y apretaba con fuerza la bolsa de mano con la que salí mientras esperaba que mi ritmo cardíaco se tranquilizara.

~o¤O¤o~

_Y es aquí donde inicia la música final XD _

_Desde el capítulo pasado quería poner a Renji como el héroe que llega a rescatar a Rukia así todo OMG! *-* pero al final pensé en dejarlo hasta este capítulo. Como me tardé un montón en escribirlo, las ideas que tenía al iniciarlo (hace casi un mes) al final no salieron pero ya las pondré en la siguiente entrega. ¿La idea de semi cita no está tan mal, cierto? Díganme que no, please! XDD _

_Gracias a todos los que me han leído y/o dejado review. _

_**Kawamiai:**__ Actualicé súper tarde, sorry, y eso que le tenía miedo a tu arma terrorífica XD. ¿Sabes? Yo también me le hubiera lanzado a violarlo salvajemente 1313_

_**darth tati:**__ No sé qué es flashero, pero suena a que lo has descrito bien =P_

_**BleacHP97:**__ Lo sé, hay muy poquitos fics RenRuki u.u ¡con lo que me encantan esos dos! Últimamente veo más RenRukistas, espero que se animen a escribir :3 Renji no es africano, ni de tribus ni sectas ni nada XD pero lo quiero con tatuajes y se me ocurrió que fuera por alguna tradición de su familia… de su familia, dejémoslo hasta ahí XD _

_**Mad Soul:**__ Gracias, perdón por tardarme tanto pero el trabajo no me dejaba u.u Suerte con tus tareas ;) _

_Saludos a todos, nos leemos prontito :3 _


	4. Chef

Se supone que éste era un fic corto pero creo que lo he extendido algunos (varios) capítulos más :3 Espero no les moleste.

_Bleach de Kubo, Renji y Rukia míos. Todos los derechos, etcétera, etcétera. _

~o¤O¤o~

**Capítulo 4: Chef **

Mientras caminábamos hacia la tienda me impregné del olor de su perfume, no es que en otras ocasiones no me percatara de su aroma, era casi imposible que no notarlo con lo bien que olía, solo que esta vez se sentía distinto… era mucho más embriagador, como si hubiese ocupado la mayor parte del frasco ese día. No me quejaba, claro que no, la fragancia era exquisita. Podía pasar todo el tiempo inhalando su olor, y lo hice, mi olfato se llenó de ese aroma tan masculino, tan delicioso, tan de él.

Y fue ahí cuando pensé que algo estaba mal en mí. Cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que disfrutaba tenerlo cerca, inclusive si solo era para olerlo. ¿Olerlo? ¿Tan grave estaba? Sacudí mi mente e intenté pensar en algo distinto pero su esencia seguía ahí, persiguiéndome, embriagándome y haciéndome sentir como una verdadera estúpida.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—A la tienda. —Dije, como si se tratase de la obviedad más grande.

Él miró de nuevo hacia enfrente y continuamos caminando en silencio. Se había hecho una costumbre que no habláramos en todo ese trayecto. Aunque eso apenas había ocurrido un par de veces.

Llegamos a la tienda y compramos de todo, y cuando digo de todo hablo solo de comida instantánea y unos cuántas latas de atún.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Es lo que comerás? —Preguntó mientras sostenía entre sus manos una de las tantas sopas que había tomado.

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—No sabes cocinar, ¿cierto?

—Eso no te interesa. ¡Dame mi sopa! —Exclamé, arrebatándole el artículo de la mano.

—Yo puedo cocinarte algo… si quieres.

—No gracias, no quiero que me envenenes.

—¡Hey! —Gritó con molestia. —No voy a hacer algo así, ¿por quién me tomas?

Le sonreí sin querer, literalmente hablando. No quería bajar la guardia, aun no. Todo lo que veía en él me dictaba que era una buena persona pero la gente a su alrededor opinaba lo contrario, y no solo eso, había una prueba fehaciente de que lo que decían era verdad. Así que, sonreírle de esa manera no podía formar parte del plan.

Bajé la cabeza y dejé mi gesto amistoso para darle paso a uno más neutral.

—Me refiero a que no te imagino cocinando. No tienes el tipo de buen chef.

—Pero no soy tan malo. —Respondió apenado.

—Muy bien, te pondré a prueba. Serás el primer chef-guardaespaldas de la historia.

—¿Cómo? —Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Compra lo que quieras para hacer algún platillo que te sepas y ya veremos qué tan bueno o malo eres cocinando.

—¿En serio?

—¿No quieres?

—¡Sí! Espera un poco.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó con la búsqueda de los ingredientes. Yo lo miraba de lejos, pensando, de nuevo, que algo estaba muy mal en mí. Sonreírle era una cosa, una que no quería ni debía hacer, pero meterlo en mi casa era simplemente inaceptable.

Aunque por instantes también pensaba que estaba siendo exagerada. El villano de quién todos hablaban no pasaría gran parte de su tiempo bajando los productos que las señoras no alcanzaban o cargando un bebé mientras su mamá escogía la fruta.

—¿También la haces de niñero? —Pregunté burlona—. Eres todo un estuche de monerías.

—Cállate —respondió sonrojado.

Las compras tardaron un poco más de lo previsto. Llegamos a casa a las 8:40, llevé las bolsas a la cocina mientras Renji se instalaba en la sala.

—Es mi hermano. —Le dije al regresar y ver que observaba una fotografía de la mesa.

—Siento que lo conozco. ¿Es famoso?

—Supongo.

—¿Sale en la tele? ¿Es actor?

—Empresario.

—¡Ah! No tengo idea.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cocinarás?

—¡Claro! —Respondió poniéndose de pie—. Dime dónde.

Lo conduje hacia la cocina y le presté un delantal de Chappy, pensé que se opondría a usarlo pero pareció no darle importancia. Comenzó cortando unos limones y exprimiéndolos encima de la carne. Después colocó agua, un poco de cebolla, pimienta y ajo. Puso la cacerola a fuego alto y esperó a que se cociera. Yo miraba atentamente y en silencio.

—Solo hay que esperar un rato. ¿Quieres acompañarlo con arroz?

—Ajá. —Dije sin pensarlo mucho.

Preparó el arroz y después continuó con la carne. La partió en trocitos pequeños y comenzó a freírla junto con la cebolla. Luego de unos minutos quedó lista. Coloqué la mesa y serví.

—¡Buen provecho! —Exclamé.

—Buen provecho. —Contestó con una sonrisa.

No es que la comida no supiera rica, su aspecto era bueno y su aroma también, pero…

—¿Y la sal? —Pregunté en cuanto di el primer bocado.

Renji se quedó pensativo.

—La olvidé. —Dijo luego de unos segundos.

Yo solté una carcajada y fui hacia la cocina por un poco del condimento.

—Así sabe mejor. —Afirmé después de ponerle un poco del grano blanco.

Abarai no respondió, aún estaba apenado por su pequeño tropiezo culinario.

Decir que la cena fue magnífica sería mentir. Fue más que eso. Pasé los primeros minutos reclamando por la sal, sobre todo porque él me había tachado de mala cocinera y eso no lo podía dejar pasar.

—Al menos yo no olvido ponerle sal a mis platillos. —Comenté sonriendo.

Al principio se mostró avergonzado, pero después de un rato comenzó a relajarse. En parte porque dejé de ser tan insistente con el tema.

—Para la otra cocinaré yo. —Le dije cuando levanté los platos.

—Espero que no olvides la sal.

—¿Qué no la olvide o que sí lo haga? ¿No quieres vengarte un poco?

—No soy vengativo… no mucho.

Quise preguntarle tantas cosas pero no me atreví a hacerlo. No éramos tan cercanos como para hablar de nuestras vidas y, además, esas son cosas que no preguntas, las personas te cuentan solo si así lo desean. Así que hablamos un poco de la escuela, un poco de los maestros… otro poco de sus tatuajes.

—¿Cada logro que tienes? —Pregunté un tanto curiosa.

—Así es. Es la costumbre del lugar donde crecí. Si haces algo importante por ti o por los demás, debes hacerte un tatuaje.

—¿Y tiene que ser en la cara?

—No, es donde tú quieras.

—Y tú escogiste tatuarte las cejas... ¿Si lo pensaste antes de hacerlo?

—¿Se ve tan mal?

—No… no lo sé. Es algo diferente. No es que se vea mal, es solo que no es común.

—Quizás debí hacerlo en otra parte.

—Yo preferiría uno en la espalda. Donde no se vea.

—Ya tengo uno ahí. Y también en el pecho.

Me quedé mirándolo con detenimiento. Decía que era por cada logro. ¿Sería por el robo a un banco? No, no. Él especificó muy claramente: Si hacías algo por ti o por los demás. Era como un reconocimiento, debía ser por algo bueno.

—Hubo un incendio —dijo adivinando mis pensamientos—. Fue terrible, cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba gran parte de la granja se encontraba en ruinas. Como pudimos sacamos a los animales que aún estaban con vida y también a varias personas. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido pero los daños fueron cuantiosos. Yo tenía apenas siete años, pero lo recuerdo muy bien.

—¿Te tatuaste a los siete años? —Expresé asombrada. No podía creer que le hicieran algo tan doloroso a un niño pequeño.

—Claro que no, no está permitido. Se comienza a los trece, sin embargo, cualquier cosa que hagas antes de esa edad es tomada en cuenta para tus futuros tatuajes.

—Ya veo. ¿Y si no los quieres?

—Estarás deshonrando a tu gente. No eres tú quien elige tatuarse, hay un comité que lo designa. Negarte es una humillación para ellos y para quienes ayudaste.

—Suena muy complejo.

—Es lo mismo en todos lados. Solo que en lugar de medallas que puedes o no portar, usamos tatuajes. Esos son para toda la vida.

—Tienes muchos, significa que has ayudado a mucha gente.

—No tanto. —Respondió sonrojado.

—Yo creo que sí pero no me quieres decir.

—No suelo hablar de eso con nadie. En sí, eres la primera persona a la que le cuento todo esto.

El enorme reloj cucú que tenía en la sala nos interrumpió para dar la hora: las 11 de la noche en punto. Abarai se puso de pie, era tarde y debía irse a casa. Lo acompañé a la puerta y me despedí de él con un hasta mañana. Él me dijo adiós con la mano. Yo lo observé hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

Después de esa noche no tuve más pretextos para no hablarle. Así que cuando lo topaba en los pasillos o el patio de la escuela lo saludaba amablemente. La primera vez que lo hice fue todo un escándalo. Estábamos a escasos dos metros del salón de clases lo que facilitó que nuestros compañeros nos vieran. Ninguno de ellos pudo fingir el horror que sentía al vernos juntos, charlando como dos grandes amigos, y no sé cómo pero cuando entramos al salón ya todos hablaban de nuestro acercamiento.

—Kuchiki-san debió ser amenazada, solo eso explica que le hable al villano. —Decía alguien a mis espaldas.

—Eso debe ser, probablemente la está manipulando. —Le contestó otra.

Para cuando las clases terminaron todos en la escuela me veían como bicho raro. Muchos me daban ánimos y otros me aconsejaban hablar con mi hermano para que resolviera mi situación. Yo traté de aclararles pero ninguno quería escuchar la verdad. Les era más lógico creer que había sido amenazada por Renji.

Las siguientes semanas continuamos con la misma rutina: gente preocupada por mi bienestar, dándome consejos para alejarme de Renji y rogándome para que pidiera ayuda. Aprendí a ignorarlos, luego de tantas veces tratando de explicarles la verdad y que ellos no me hicieran caso fue lo mejor que pude hacer. Aunque de vez en vez me alteraba, sobre todo cuando me cuestionaban mi trato hacia él.

—¿Será acaso que…? —Preguntó Matsumoto, horrorizada—. ¡Imposible! No puede ser.

—¿Qué? —Dije con fastidio.

—Solo pensé por un momento que, no sé… quizás te enamoraste del villano.

Mis compañeras soltaron una carcajada, Rangiku las secundó y yo me quedé observándolas con una falsa sonrisa.

—No seas tonta, Rukia jamás se enamoraría de alguien como él.

Continuaron riendo escandalosamente, burlándose del comentario de mi rubia amiga. Ninguna creía posible que me enamorara de Renji pero yo, yo lo pensé por un momento. Enamorarme de él no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

~o¤O¤o~

_¡Chachan! Al fin terminé y sigo sin abordar lo que se supone venía en el tercer capítulo XD pero bueeehhh… ¿Les ha pasado que hay hombres que huelen súper rico y quieren que se queden un rato más solo para olerlos? ¿No? Díganme que no soy la única que piensa así… A mí me encantan los chavos que huelen rico. Me imagino a Renji así, con un aroma muy varonil y excitante 1313. Pasando a otros asuntos, ¿ya vieron que en cada capítulo le pongo un nuevo oficio a mi sexy pelirrojo? Pasó de villano a cocinero en unos cuantos capítulos XD uno no muy bueno pero… nadie es perfecto =P Nada, nada, Renji sí *O* _

_**KattytoNebel:** Mil gracias por tu comentario n,n yo también soy muy IchiRuki pero el RenRuki me puede *o* en parte porque Rukia y Renji son mis dos personajes favoritos de Bleach XD ¡Los amo! Me hace muy feliz que mi intento de fic te guste, ¿ahí la llevo, no? XD Espero que sigas leyendo ;)_

**_darth tati:_** _Ok, ok, un poquito exagerada sí, pero ves que así se hacen los chismes =P _

_**Renruki:** Gracias n,n. Aunque hay poquitos fics RenRuki, la verdad es que todos están muy buenos, uno no se cansa de leerlos *o*._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. _

_Dudas, angustias y jitomatazos en un review ;) Saludos. _


	5. Hermano mayor

_Este capítulo lo inicié como en cero, en los anteriores sabía muy bien cómo iba la cosa, pero en este como que estaba con dudas XD ¡Al final lo recompuse un poco! D: Pues sí, así de rara es la onda =P _

_Bleach es de Kubo pero cuando me saque la lotería compraré los derechos :3, inventaré un personaje igualito a mí y… ¡me quedaré con Rukia! Muajajaja… y con Renji también 1313 De mientras me conformo con escribir u.u _

~o¤O¤o~

**Capítulo 5: Hermano mayor**

Mi vida privada comenzó a estar en boca de todos: _¿Ya viste que Kuchiki le habla al villano? Dicen que la tiene amenazada… ¡La secuestró y ahora padece el Síndrome de Estocolmo*! Pobrecilla… Quizás conozca algún secreto de los Kuchiki, ya ves que el villano es un experto espía… _

Lo que decían era evidentemente falso pero todos en la escuela creían al menos una de las versiones. La más tonta, y mi favorita, era la que apuntaba que me había golpeado y por eso ahora le tenía tanto miedo y prefería hablarle para que no lo volviera a hacer. Cuando la escuché solté una carcajada, se notaba lo poco que me conocían.

Mis mañanas quedaron marcadas por una constante oleada de rumores y por mis, cada vez más frecuentes, reuniones con Abarai. Al principio solo hablábamos en los pasillos, antes de iniciar las clases, pero con el tiempo nos volvimos más unidos y llegamos incluso a pasar todo el tiempo juntos. Por supuesto que eso solo acrecentó las murmuraciones a nuestro alrededor.

—¿No te incomoda? —Me preguntó un día, mientras hacíamos un experimento de química.

—¿Te refieres a las gafas, al matraz o las miradas de nuestros compañeros?

—Sabes bien de qué hablo. ¿No estás incómoda con todo esto?

—Me da igual —Contesté, alzando los hombros.

Aunque todo mi tiempo escolar se convirtió en habladurías de la gente, no me molestaba, a veces hasta me hacía reír. Sentirme la pobre niña en las garras de un hombre lobo no estaba tan mal, sobre todo cuando "el monstruo" se transformaba todas las noches en un galante caballero que me acompañaba a casa luego de hacer las compras.

—En serio que eres un vago, deberías buscarte un trabajo de medio tiempo o algo.

—Y tú deberías comprar menos cosas. ¿De verdad tienes que ir todos los días al súper? ¿Por qué no haces la despensa cada semana? Además… ¿golosinas? ¿En serio te alimentas de esto?

Obviamente no era así, pero me había acostumbrado a salir con él todas las noches. Aunque en realidad no salíamos. Yo iba a comprar y él estaba en la calle. Nos veíamos, me acompañaba a la tienda y luego me llevaba a casa. ¿Tenía que salir todas las noches a comprar? Si lo quería ver, sí, por eso compraba siempre tonterías.

—Como si no disfrutaras de esto. ¡Eres tú el que termina comiendo todos los dulces! No me salgas ahora con que debo comprar menos.

—La comida dulce es la mejor. —Respondió sonriendo.

—Sobre todo si es gratis ¿no?

Y ahí estaba sonrojándose de nuevo. Jamás me cansaría de verlo así.

—Eres tú quien me invita, sería descortés de mi parte no aceptar.

—Ay ajá.

La mayoría de las veces le pedía que pasara. Las restantes, entraba para ayudarme a acomodar las compras. Normalmente se quedaba solo unos minutos, casi siempre para recriminarme por consumir tanta chatarra. En ocasiones tardaba un poco más, como cuando lo invitaba a ver una película o a estudiar.

—¿De qué me sirve saber que la derivada de una constante es cero? —Dijo con pereza—. ¿Algún día la voy a ocupar? Con que sepa sumar y restar es suficiente.

—Quizás deberías aprender primero eso. -10 + 5 no da como resultado 15 sino -5.

—Me enredo con los negativos.

—Te enredas con todo. ¿Cómo pasarás matemáticas si sigues así? Tendremos que estudiar mucho más.

Yo no era tan buena en álgebra, pero él era pésimo. En las demás materias se defendía bien, incluso estaba por encima del promedio, pero las matemáticas de verdad lo hacían sufrir. No tuvimos otra alternativa más que estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Programamos una tarde de retroalimentación después de clases que finalmente se prolongó por varios días más.

—¿Qué veremos hoy? —Preguntó, al entrar a la casa, en nuestro cuarto día de estudio.

—Creo que la Regla de la cadena.

—Suena complicada.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar oí pasos, alguien se acercaba hacia nosotros. Por un momento pensé que algún ladrón había entrado. Renji creyó lo mismo, me pidió que no hablara y se colocó frente a mí.

—¿Dejas entrar a cualquiera a tu casa? ¿Por eso querías vivir sola?

—Nii-sama —Contesté con sorpresa.

Abarai me miró, yo no supe qué decir. No esperaba la visita de mi hermano.

—¿No piensas presentarme a tu amigo?

—¡Sí! —Dije totalmente nerviosa—. Él es Abarai Renji, mi compañero de clase.

—¡Mucho gusto! —Respondió el aludido haciendo una reverencia.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente. Aun sabiendo que no hacía nada malo no podía evitar sentirme examinada minuciosamente por mi hermano mayor. Él nos contemplaba con recelo e inspeccionaba cada centímetro del lugar. Yo no sabía a dónde mirar. Luego de unos minutos pude tranquilizarme un poco y preguntarle sobre su visita.

—¿Ocurre algo? Es extraño que llegues sin avisarme.

—¿Debo pedir permiso para visitarte? ¿Desde cuándo?

Su voz era fría y autoritaria. Él siempre se había mostrado así conmigo pero esa ocasión lo sentí, además, un poco disgustado.

—Claro que no. Tú puedes venir siempre que quieras, no necesitas avisar.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Exclamó, mirando a Renji.

—Yo me tengo que ir. —Señaló Abarai —. Otro día estudiamos, Rukia.

—¿No entendiste? Es contigo con quien quiero hablar.

—¿Conmigo? —Respondió con evidente sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? —Pregunté desconcertada. Temía que supiera algo de las acusaciones que había en contra de Renji.

—Déjanos solos, Rukia. —Ordenó mi hermano.

Quería quedarme, por supuesto que lo quería, pero no encontré una forma de contradecir a nii-sama. Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba tomar un poco de agua fría.

Di muchas vueltas alrededor de la mesita que hacía la función de comedor. Tomé el libro de matemáticas para intentar ocupar mi mente en el algo más pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurría entre mi hermano y Renji.

Su plática duró apenas 35 minutos, lo supe con certeza pues conté cada uno de ellos. Jamás escuché gritos, en sí, no parecía que hubiera dos hombres hablando en la sala, la casa se encontraba en un completo y macabro silencio.

—Ya se fue —me dijo Abarai el entrar a la pieza—. Me pidió que te informara que mañana vendrá de nuevo para hablar contigo.

—¿Se fue? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Dijo algo malo?

—Sí. —Respondió mi amigo con las manos en la frente.

—¿Dijo algo malo? ¿Qué fue?

—No, eso no. Me refiero a que ya se fue.

—¿Y bien?

Renji miraba a la nada. Yo estaba a punto de volverme loca.

—Nada. Creo que tienes un hermano sobreprotector.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¡Dime de qué hablaron!

—Dijo que me investigó. —Mencionó pausadamente—. Aparentemente sabe más de mi vida que yo. Solo quería saber que tan cierta era esa información.

—¿Y? —Cada pausa que Renji hacía era una inyección de dudas para mí. Quería detalles y él solo divagaba. No me faltaron ganas de lanzarle un vaso a la cabeza para que reaccionara.

—Es todo. Aclaré sus dudas y se fue.

—¿Y ya? ¿Solo hablaron de ti?

—Sí. También me dijo que sabe lo que les ocurrió a Mark y James, ¿recuerdas? Los tipos que supuestamente mandé al hospital.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y qué les pasó?

—Aparentemente nada. Ni siquiera los internaron.

—¿Por qué dijeron…?

—Ni idea. Según tu hermano regresarán a la escuela mañana.

—¿Cómo es que nii-sama sabe todo eso?

Renji alzó los hombros. Yo seguía sin entender. Estaba casi segura de que le diría que me dejara en paz o que limitara su contacto conmigo, pero solo fue a corroborar datos.

—¿Y qué dijo de mí? —Pregunté luego de pretender deducir lo que mi hermano quería con su visita y fallar en el intento.

—De ti… —Respondió desviando la mirada.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—Creo. —Contestó viendo al suelo—. Después te cuento, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana.

Salió casi corriendo de mi casa. Aunque intenté persuadirlo para que se quedara y me contara más detalles no aceptó. Prácticamente huyó de mí. Yo pasé el resto del día pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

Al siguiente día llegaron James y Mark, tal y como nii-sama le había comentado a Renji. Fueron recibidos como unos héroes por la comunidad estudiantil.

—Este mundo está tan loco que reconoce a 2 idiotas que fueron derrotados, heridos y humillados por un solo hombre. —Comenté viendo como ese par era atendido como si de reyes se tratase.

—Es que tienen muchos fans. —Contestó Renji con una sonrisa.

—¿No me vas a decir?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué pasó ese día?

Renji suspiró y acomodó sus brazos alrededor de la nuca.

—Hablaron de más, me enojé, empujé a uno y se cayeron los dos. Ese es el resumen.

—¿Por qué inventarían lo del hospital?

—Quizás no fueron ellos sino los demás. En esta escuela son buenos para exagerar todo.

—¿No sientes algo de coraje? Ellos son los héroes mientras que tú eres…

—El villano. —Respondió sonriendo.

—¿No crees que es injusto? ¿No lo piensas aclarar?

—¿Para qué?

—Por justicia.

—No le veo el sentido, además, no me molesta ser el malo. ¿Tú tienes algún problema con eso?

—No realmente, en sí, creo que me gusta. Me gusta que seas el villano. Pero a veces pienso que no es justo que solo yo te conozca de verdad. A veces siento que los demás deberían ver la gran persona que eres.

—¿Crees que soy una gran persona?

Quizás, si Mark y James no hubieran aparecido en ese momento le habría dicho mil cosas más. Pero esos dos llegaron para molestar de nuevo.

—Así que el villano consiguió una presa —Habló Mark.

Yo lo miré con disgusto. Me había interrumpido solo para decir una tontería.

—No molestes —Protestó Renji—. No estoy de humor.

—¡Ya sé lo que pasa! No quieres que Kuchiki se entere, debes sentir una gran vergüenza ¿no? Pero yo estoy aquí para que la verdad sea sacada a la luz y para que los villanos conozcan el sabor de la derrota.

—Eres un idiota —Respondí burlona.

—No Kuchiki, yo soy el único que puede salvar a la escuela de villanos como él.

¿Era esa una pose de lucha o un mal movimiento de baile?

—¡Es usted tan genial Mark-sama! —Exclamó James, con cara de admiración.

Renji permaneció en silencio. Solo miraba las ridículas poses de aquel que insistía en actuar como superhéroe.

—¿No dirás nada? Entonces, no hay ningún problema en que Kuchiki sepa la verdad.

Miré a Renji para preguntarle de qué hablaba pero él seguía con la mirada fija en su detractor. Había algo en sus facciones que me hacía creer que realmente Mark conocía algo de él…

~o¤O¤o~

_**¡Chan, chan, chan! XD Creo que me quedó innecesariamente largo :/ pero no quise quitar nada =P **_

_**Ya era justo que nii-sama apareciera, ¿no? Que no viva con Rukia no significa que no esté al pendiente de ella. Me encanta cómo la cuida y vela por su bienestar, (tanto en Bleach como en mi fic =P) y me fascina la adoración que Rukia siente hacia él, quizás porque yo siempre quise un hermano mayor para verlo como superhéroe XD y a Byakuya le queda como anillo al dedo n,n ¡Quiero uno así! *O* **_

_**El siguiente párrafo contiene spoilers, si aún no llegan al capítulo 564 del manga sáltenselo hasta donde la letra vuelve a ser negrita XD **_

_Ok, los chicos que molestaron a Renji corresponden a Mask de Masculine y el monito que le daba porras todo el tiempo: James. ¿Recuerdan que Renji los enfrentó? Y les rompió la mandarina en gajos :3 Les digo para que tengan una idea del físico y las personalidades XD _

_**Ahora sí, los saludos: **_

_**Kawamiai: Ese Kubo troll u.u ¡Yo también amo a Renji! Es como mi hombre ideal, así todo sensual y tierno *-* ¡Quiero que me haga miles de hijos! *0* No importa que coma platillos sin sal XD**_

_**KattytoNebel: Voy como caracol ¿verdad? Pero es que me gustan las historias donde hay un antes de enamorarse; es lindo que el amor surja en el primer día, también tiene su encanto, pero se me hace más bonito cuando primero son amigos y luego ¡zaz! Los flecha cupido XD  
Yo tampoco veo a Renji como un villano, pero ese Kubo así le puso, un ratito al menos =P, y yo lo aprovecho, algo así… **_

_**RenRuki fan: Se supone que debo estar trabajando XD pero cuando la inspiración llega hay que aprovecharla :3 Lo que tenía pendiente ya lo leíste =P no es así como wow! Pero no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos… Los hombres que huelen rico son taaaan sensuales ¿verdad? *-***_

_**BleacHP97: Como yo tengo un negocio donde la gente se me acerca mucho, a fuerza me llega su olor, aunque no todos son agradables XD Hay veces en los que ya quiero que se vayan porque tenerlos al lado es horrible, y que feo que lo diga así pero es la verdad =P**_

_**Pasando a otros temas… encontré como 8 fics inconclusos en mi carpeta, de los cuales, 4 son RenRuki (3 están a la mitad y 1 con un 15% de avance, aproximadamente). ¿Por qué les digo esto? Por si me ven publicando un one-shot antes del capítulo 6, pa' que no se enojen XD…Podría ser IchiRuki *sale corriendo* **_

_***El Síndrome de Estocolmo es un estado psicológico en el que la víctima de secuestro desarrolla una relación afectiva con su captor. **_


	6. Todos los villanos son unos cobardes

Fue súper difícil escribir este capítulo porque tenía otras _muchas_ cosas que hacer y las ideas se atoraban a mitad del cerebro pero ya quedó, o más o menos.

Como siempre… Bleach de Kubo, Renji y Rukia míos, etc., etc.

~o¤O¤o~

**Capítulo 6: Todos los villanos son unos cobardes **

No sabía qué me causaba más frustración: Ver a James apoyando a Mark, quien hacía el ridículo al intentar actuar como un héroe… o a Renji en completa quietud. Y es que mientras los dos primeros no paraban de hablar, Abarai apenas y respiraba.

Mark no dejaba de mencionar el "oscuro pasado" del Villano, aunque eso es un decir, en realidad no daba ningún dato de él solo repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Quiero escucharlo todo —dije después de cansarme de esperar a que hablara.

—¿Lo ves Renji? Kuchiki quiere saber, ¿le cuento?

—¿Necesitas el permiso del villano para hablar? ¡Vaya pedazo de héroe que eres! —Esa tontería me hartaba, sobre todo porque Renji ni siquiera se movía ¿dónde estaba aquel hombre que había enfrentado un incendio para salvar a otros?

—Tienes razón, un héroe no necesita la autorización de ningún villano. Te contaré la verdad sobre ese hombre. —Expuso, señalando al de tatuajes. Renji volteó hacia el lado contrario—. Ese tipo es…

Hizo una larga pausa para agregarle más dramatismo, yo estuve a punto de darle un golpe.

—¿Qué? —Le grité, había llegado a un punto insoportable.

—Un vagabundo —respondió pausadamente y fingiendo una voz más grave.

—¿Un qué? —Pregunté con la ceja alzada.

—Un vagabundo. ¿Alguna vez has ido a su casa? ¡Claro que no, porque no la tiene! Vive en la calle, probablemente se dedique a robar y aprovecharse de otros, tú eres una más de sus víctimas. Pero ahora que sabes la verdad has sido liberada por mí. De nada.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le pregunté sinceramente. Había estado tan nerviosa de escuchar algo terrible de Renji que su "gran secreto" simplemente me desconcertó.

—Vamos villano, cuéntale a Kuchiki sobre ti. Háblale de tus padres… ¡Es cierto! No tienes.

Renji se puso de pie de inmediato. Mark dio un paso hacia atrás.

Creí que ambos se enfrentarían pero no fue así. Abarai regresó a su sitio. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados y le hizo una señal a Mark con la que lo dejaba continuar con su relato.

—Así que no te preocupa, muy bien, continuaré.

—¿Vagabundo? —Expresé confundida—. ¿No es esta la parte donde me dices algo terrible sobre Renji? Algo lo suficientemente espantoso como para salir huyendo. Esto no lo amerita.

—¡Pero qué dices! Por supuesto que es grave. No permitiré que alguien como él sea un estudiante de esta prestigiosa institución. Es inaceptable. Cuando pensaba que era un sucio y cobarde villano que atemorizaba a los demás creí que era necesario expulsarlo pero ahora que sé toda la verdad estoy convencido.

—¿Y qué es todo?

—¿En serio no escuchas, Kuchiki? Vive en la calle, debe tener incontables malas mañas. ¿Cómo crees que paga esta escuela? Yo te lo diré: Estafando y robando cuánto puede. No permitiré esta cobardía. Si nos unimos entre todos podemos hacer que lo expulsen, ya hay un grave antecedente al mandarme al hospital, ¿no lo crees? Solo es cuestión de mover muy bien las piezas.

—No estuviste en el hospital. —Le respondí.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo estuve…

—No. No lo estuviste. Y aún sigo esperando el gran pasado oscuro de Abarai. Hasta ahora solo has parloteado incoherencias.

—Vive en la calle desde que es un niño, ha amenazado a una familia entera para que lo mantenga.

—¿Siendo un niño pudo amenazar a una familia?

—Por supuesto, ¡es un vil cobarde!

—¿Y después? ¿Qué más tienes?

—¿No es suficiente con eso? ¡Con eso y con los rumores que siempre han dicho de él!

—Son tan falsos como tu estadía en el hospital, ¡vamos Mark! Creí que dirías algo mejor. Solo son… tonterías.

—¿Sientes lástima, no? —Expuso sonriendo—. Lástima de este pobre muerto de hambre, eso es lo que te une a él. Debí imaginar que algo así pasaría. Sentirías pena por un infeliz que no tiene nada y que solo sabe robar para…

No pudo terminar su frase, Renji lo alzó del cuello y lo tiró al piso con fuerza. Mark se paró en cuanto pudo y quiso darle un golpe. Abarai lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen.

—Eres un cobarde. —Murmuró con dificultad el intento de héroe.

—¿No lo sabías? Al final todos los villanos son unos cobardes.

Después de decir eso se retiró con paso firme, ni siquiera volteó a verme. Yo no lo detuve, pensé que sería una mejor idea dejarlo solo, además, esa tarde estaría ocupada con mi hermano. Le mandé un mensaje donde le pedía vernos al siguiente día pero no me contestó.

Estaba nerviosa. La charla con Mark y la visita de nii-sama me tenían así: desconcertada y con un sinfín de dudas en mi cabeza.

—Lo investigué porque lo vi muy cerca de ti, es mi obligación. Deberías estar acostumbrada. —Respondió mi hermano cuando pregunté por Renji.

—Sí, lo estoy. —Mis dudas no estaban en el 'por qué' sino en el 'qué'.

—Si es así ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Hay algo que desees saber?

—¿Me apartarás de él? —Pregunté con el corazón vuelto loco.

Nii-sama se paró de la mesa, en silencio, caminó hacia uno de los cuadros que colgaban en la pared. Lo miró por unos minutos. Luego comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Hisana pintó este. —Dijo tocando la pintura—. Es hermoso.

Después me miró de nuevo. Yo no entendía por qué cambiaba el tema pero creí que era su forma de decir que sí me alejaría de Renji. Decidí seguir la nueva conversación.

—Es muy lindo, pero aun no entiendo por qué se llama "Amor en remolino".

—Le di una semana. —Contestó—. Si en ese tiempo no demuestra ser merecedor, entonces él mismo se alejará.

—¿Hablas de Renji?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Merecedor de qué? —Pregunté tras analizar su respuesta.

—Lo sabrás en su momento. O quizás no, eso depende de Abarai.

—Nii-sama… no entiendo.

—No es necesario que lo comprendas.

Fue lo último que dijo sobre el tema, después de eso se despidió de mí no sin antes recordarme que debía comportarme a la altura de una Kuchiki, si soy sincera, aun no entiendo mucho lo que quiere decir.

Intenté hablar de nuevo con Renji pero éste no contestó. Al día siguiente no fue a la escuela, lo que le dio una ventaja a Mark para continuar con su plan: Expulsarlo del colegio.

Armó todo un complot en su contra, por supuesto que James lo apoyaba y vitoreaba cada cosa que decía. Algunos estudiantes comenzaron a seguirlos, muchos estaban convencidos de que era lo mejor, que debían aprovechar que el villano no estaba para platicar con los profesores y pedir su inmediata expulsión. Otros permanecían neutrales y los restantes seguían con dudas. Armar un lío tan grande tampoco era bien visto, sobre todo cuando las acusaciones se basaban solo en rumores del pasado.

Yo intenté hablar con Renji por teléfono pero éste no contestó, de nuevo. Ni ese día ni el siguiente que tampoco fue a la escuela.

Para el tercer día Mark tenía a un 80% de la escuela, según sus propias estadísticas, a favor de la expulsión de Renji.

—¿Estás tranquila con eso? —Me cuestionó Matsumoto.

—Si Renji no se preocupa ¿por qué lo haría yo?

—Los he visto… muchas veces. Salen todas las noches a pasear. Cualquiera diría que son pareja. ¿Lo son?

—¡No! —Contesté de inmediato.

—Pero hay algo ¿cierto? Y no tiene nada que ver con los rumores que hay de ustedes dos. Dime Rukia, ¿qué sientes por el villano? ¿Estás segura de no estar enamorada de él?

Suspiré. Los sentimientos eran confusos. En casa no hablábamos de eso. Byakuya nii-sama siempre mantuvo una postura neutral ante el amor, ni siquiera se lo demostraba a mi hermana —su difunta esposa—, al menos no en público. Así que de cierta manera, el amor era algo desconocido para mí.

(He de aclarar algo aquí, para que no piensen que en mi familia se cometió incesto. Mi hermana biológica es Hisana quién se casó con Byakuya nii-sama cuando yo apenas era una niña, como éramos huérfanas quedé al cuidado de ambos hasta que ella murió. A partir de ese día Nii-sama se encargó de mí y se convirtió en un verdadero hermano).

—No sé de qué hablas Rangiku.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? ¿O no lo quieres saber?

—No… —Medité un poco lo que iba a decir y al final solo exclamé —: No sé qué tiene que ver con la expulsión de Renji.

—¡Cierto! Si no hablas con los demás lo van a expulsar.

—¿De qué manera va a cambiar lo que yo diga?

—Lo hará. Créeme que sí. Tú eres la única aquí que puede hablar por él. Aunque —dijo mirando al cielo con un dedo en la barbilla—, no sé qué tanto confíen en las palabras de una mujer enamorada.

—Para con eso —Intenté hablar lo más tranquila posible. Matsumoto sonrió.

—Al menos no lo niegas.

..::R&amp;R::..

Ese día tampoco vi a Renji. Y aunque le marqué incontables veces, él nunca atendió mis llamadas. Quería decirle que no me importaba su condición económica —en el supuesto caso de que fuera verdad todo lo que Mark dijo—, que eso no cambiaba nada entre nosotros. Pero no podía hacerlo porque mi única manera de contactarlo era en la escuela, por teléfono o si se aparecía en mi casa y nada de eso había ocurrido.

Los problemas en la escuela aumentaron. Habían pasado cinco días sin la presencia de Renji y una supuesta calma nunca antes vista reinaba en el lugar. Esta vez sí creí en las cifras que Mark y James manejaban pues a cada momento escuchaba lo formidable que sería la vida sin el Villano.

Por primera vez pensé en intervenir, quería explicarles que nada era cierto, que el verdadero Renji era una persona distinta a la que conocían. Quizás Matsumoto tenía razón y solo bastaría con que yo hablara, así que sin pensarlo un segundo más reuní a toda la escuela en la cancha. No hizo falta que hiciera mucha publicidad, prácticamente se pasaron la noticia unos a otros. Cuando me di cuenta ya todos sabían de mi improvisada conferencia sobre el villano.

No sabía por dónde empezar. Debía ser muy cautelosa y no dar una idea errónea de mis sentimientos hacia él, en primer lugar porque a nadie más que a mí y a Renji nos importaba y en segundo, para que no pensaran que eso era lo que me hacía defenderlo.

Subí a la tarima con calma. Las miradas de los demás se clavaban más en mí a cada paso que daba. Respiré profundamente y coloqué el micrófono frente a mi cara.

—¡Rukia! —se escuchó una voz a mis espaldas. Era Renji.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le repliqué, molesta.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Ahora no Renji, hay algo que debo hacer antes. Pero puedes quedarte a escuchar, quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que los villanos son unos cobardes? Es verdad… Soy un cobarde. Pero no lo pienso ser más.

—¿De qué hablas?

Abarai subió de prisa hasta pararse frente a mí, yo respiré profundamente. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón mezclados con los murmullos de los demás, así fue por al menos 5 minutos o quizás más, el tiempo suele ser muy relativo. Renji solo me miraba, confundido, como buscando las palabras correctas para empezar.

—Rukia… Quiero decirte toda la verdad.

_~o¤O¤o~_

_Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo… ¿qué? .-. Sí, así como lo leen n,n ¡Qué rápido pasó el tiempo! Pero les agradará saber —o espero que así sea—, que tengo un nuevo fic en mente cuyo primer capítulo ya terminé (porque está cortito XD), obviamente también es de Renji y Rukia (sino no se los diría =P). Será rating M, porque ya están más grandecitos y saben lo que hacen… o más o menos XD. Quizás me tome mi tiempo para publicarlo porque quiero avanzarle mucho, mucho._

_Van los agradecimientos:_

_Kawamiai: XD No era tan grave, ¿vea? Falta lo de nii-sama n,n pero eso hasta el final. Esta vez me tardé un montón :/ sorry._

_KattytoNebel: Creo que el caracol es como Turbo, ya le inyecté el Nitro y parece que le comienza a hacer efecto. Gracias a ti por leer ;)_

_RenRuki fan: Gracias por seguirme n,n al final solo publiqué un cuento que hice con mi hijo y dejé todo lo demás pendiente. Me alegra que seas una RR pacifista n,n aunque creo que de este lado del fandom no hay quienes discuten, los RenRuki somos la onda ;). He de admitir que muchos IR son taaaaan intensos, pero intensos mal u-u y yo que antes los defendía pero bueno, eso es harina de otro costal, también somos muchos los IR que optamos por la paz n,n. Creo que eres el invitado que me aparece en los Reviews… creo, ya luego me dirás._

_BleacHP97: Sí, sí, sí, Byakuya y sus celos tienen que salir porque sí ¿verdad? Saludos n,n_

_Pyo: ¡Aguante el RenRuki! Asdfghjklñlñkkjhgasdas_


	7. Cómo conquistar a un villano

TnT Ya casi termina este fic u.u estoy tan triste que no diré más que lo necesario: Kubo es el dueño de Bleach y pues ya. Créditos y bendiciones a él por crear tan maravillosos personajes. ¡Rukia te amo!

~o¤O¤o~

**Capítulo 7: Cómo conquistar a un villano**

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Renji tenía una verdad que contarme pero yo no estaba segura de querer escucharla. Lucía tan ansioso, desesperado. Se agarraba la cabeza y miraba hacia el piso como si en éste tuviera escrito lo que iba a decir y lo leyera una y otra vez hasta aprendérselo.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor permanecían en silencio, mirando la escena que Abarai y yo protagonizábamos. Parados frente a ellos, en la pequeña tarima que servía normalmente para que el presidente del consejo estudiantil nos diera instrucciones. No nos hablaban, solo observaban cada detalle. Probablemente muchos estaban muertos de miedo, sobre todo aquellos que conspiraron para expulsar a Renji, aun así permanecían de pie, esperando a que el villano hablara.

—Si realmente estás tan decidido vamos a otro lugar. —Le dije luego de un tiempo.

No contestó, su mirada seguía perdida y su ceño se fruncía cada vez más. Yo comenzaba a estresarme.

—Renji —le dije tocando su mano. Él reaccionó apretándola con fuerza—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Si tanto te urge podemos ir…

—Debo decirte algo, pero no sé cómo empezar.

—¿Por qué no arreglas tus ideas y después vienes de nuevo?

—No, tiene que ser ahora. No puedo seguir portándome como un cobarde. Tengo que decírtelo ya.

Su mano fue soltando poco a poco la mía pero sin dejar de sostenerla. La miró por unos segundos como examinándola. Estoy segura que no era eso lo que veía sino que continuaba buscando cómo empezar la conversación.

—Tu hermano me cuestionó mucho, se nota que se preocupa por ti. Yo lo entiendo, si estuviera en su lugar también intentaría cuidarte a toda costa, no dejaría que nada te pasara. ¿Sabes? Quizás hasta buscaría encerrarte en una burbuja. —Se rascó la cabeza y sonrió de lado, luego repuso—: No creas que estoy loco, más bien no sé cómo decirte esto. Soy malo para expresarme.

—No entiendo lo que…

—No, no hables. Deja que termine. Si me interrumpes no sabré después cómo continuar.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—No es por la presión de tu hermano ¿sabes? Hace mucho que quiero decirte esto, aunque debo admitir que lo que me dijo hizo que me apresurara. Lo he pensado mucho y no sé porque me pidió algo así, o mejor dicho, creo que lo sé pero no quiero aceptarlo. Es por eso que no he venido, es por eso que no contesto tus llamadas. Muy en el fondo sé que una vez que termine de hablar no querrás verme más.

Soltó mi mano en ese momento y miró hacia el piso de nuevo. Me preguntaba si él sabía que todos nos estaban viendo. Quise decirle que lo mejor era conversar en otro lado pero antes de que hablara continuó con su relato.

—Estoy divagando mucho, ¿cierto? Solo estoy dándole vueltas al asunto. Sigo siendo un cobarde.

—Renji yo preferiría…

—Pero no es porque quiera serlo —continuó— es que de verdad no te quiero perder. Tú has sido la mujer más importante en mi vida. Eres quien alegra mis días, solo pensar en que voy a verte me hace feliz, siempre lo hizo.

Se tocó la nuca y respiró hondo. Yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa pero gracias a sus palabras, también feliz. Me gustaba saber que me consideraba alguien importante en su vida pues él también lo era en la mía.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, yo puse atención en su rostro. Sus ojeras eran más prominentes de lo que recordaba, pude notar un pequeño granito en su mejilla y otro más grande en la frente; sonreí sin querer, él ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—Yo —dijo mirándome de nuevo—. Yo te quiero.

—Yo también Renji. Eres un gran amigo.

Él sonrió y cerró los ojos otra vez.

—No lo entiendes. No es así como te veo. —Tomó mi mano suavemente y me dedicó otra mirada. Rukia, yo… Yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no lo pude ocultar. Miré hacia otro lado, desconcertada, justo a donde se encontraban nuestros compañeros. Ellos tenían esa misma expresión en sus rostros, la misma que yo supuse que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué? —Dije con dificultad. No podía entender cómo habíamos llegado hasta ese punto.

—No me hagas decirlo de nuevo, no es tan fácil como crees.

Me quedé callada por un momento, ahora era yo quien miraba el piso intentando buscar una respuesta. ¿Ese era el problema que lo aquejaba? ¿Una confesión? ¿Para mí?

—Espera… ¿Qué? —Expresé con mayor seguridad—. ¿Qué hay de tu expulsión? ¿Y de todo lo que Mark dice de ti? Creí que me hablarías de algo tuyo, de algo más personal.

—¿Más personal que lo que siento por ti?

Analicé lo que había dicho. En realidad sí era algo muy privado.

—¿Y tenías que hacerlo frente a todos? ¿No pudiste esperar un poco más? ¿Por qué te declaras frente a toda la escuela?

Renji miró hacia la multitud. Algunos tomaban fotografías, otros comentaban lo sucedido pero la mayoría seguía con la boca abierta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó sonoramente— ¿Desde cuándo están ahí?

—Desde que llegaste, idiota.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta?

—Yo… estaba nervioso. Quería decirte todo antes de acobardarme más.

Su cara era épica. Y no épica bien, era como esas que recuerdas siempre por lo divertido que resultaba. Quizás podía burlarme más si no fuera yo una de las involucradas.

—¡¿Qué le respondes Rukia?! —Se escuchó de entre la multitud. Pude reconocer su voz: Rangiku.

Volteé hacia otro lado apenada. Después miré de reojo a Abarai.

—Vamos a otro parte —Le comenté en voz baja.

Salimos casi corriendo de la escuela, como no sabía a donde ir lo llevé hasta la tienda de costumbre. Estaba tan nerviosa que no veía lo que acomodaba en el carrito. Renji me observaba sin hablar.

Después de realizar las comprar nos dirigimos a mi casa. Fue el silencio más largo de todos, aunque la trayectoria era la misma.

Cuando llegamos fue él quien habló primero.

—Lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso. No fue mi intención.

—No importa.

Me senté en el sillón y comencé a jugar con mis pulgares. No sabía cómo actuar.

—Creí que me hablarías de lo que dijo Mark —comenté para iniciar la plática—, estaba muy nerviosa por eso.

—¡Ah!

—Quieren expulsarte, ¿ya lo sabes?

—No, pero no me sorprende. Es más, creo que se habían tardado.

—Iba a hablar con ellos para decirles la verdad. Para contarles sobre ti, por eso estábamos todos reunidos.

—¿Y qué verdad es esa?

—La mía. Lo que sé de ti. Que eres una gran persona, que eres sincero, honesto y cabeza dura —dije sonriendo—. Que eres un gran ser humano.

—¿Crees todo eso de mí?

—Sí, eso y mucho más.

—¿A pesar de lo que dice Mark?

—Como si no supiera lo mentiroso que es.

—Hay algo de cierto en todo lo que dijo. En realidad sí soy huérfano. Me crié con una familia adoptiva, aunque no actuaron como padres exactamente, yo era más bien su empleado de confianza. Desde chico desarrollé aptitudes especiales, por eso me llevaron con ellos.

—¿Aptitudes? ¿De guardaespaldas?

—Algo así. Me entrenaron bien, desde pequeño. Creo que eso ya te lo había contado.

—Sí, la segunda vez que hablamos.

—Nunca me aproveché de ellos, teníamos una buena relación hasta que decidí dejarlos para continuar con mis estudios. No les gustó mucho y me quitaron su apoyo. Y no, no vivo en la calle. Rento una casa pequeña con otros dos chicos.

—No te pregunté nada de eso.

—No, pero dijiste que esperabas que hablara de lo que dijo Mark. Según lo que recuerdo eso fue todo.

—Yo también soy huérfana. Y nii-sama en realidad es mi cuñado.

—¿De verdad? No sabía eso.

—No pensé que fuera importante pero ya que tú me hablas de tu vida es justo que yo también lo haga de la mía. ¿No crees?

—No es necesario, no es algo que te defina.

—¿Por qué saliste huyendo?

—¿Qué?

—El día que te enfrentaste a Mark. Te fuiste sin dar explicaciones.

Se rascó la cabeza y se acomodó en el piso.

—Le dije que era un cobarde cuando en realidad el único cobarde ahí era yo. Te lo dije antes, tu hermano me pidió que te hablara de lo que siento por ti, me dio una semana.

—¿Nii-sama? ¿Por qué?

—Es su manera de alejarnos —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, tú me dirás que solo me ves como amigo y te apartarás de mí paulatinamente.

—Pero no es así. No te veo solo como un amigo.

Me miró sorprendido. Yo no pude evitar reírme de su expresión. Me senté en el piso, justo en frente de él. Tomé una de sus manos y comencé a hablar.

—Eres especial para mí —dije observando su mano—. Cada noche salía solo para verte, ¿no era eso obvio? Siempre compraba tonterías porque la verdadera razón para ir de compras eras tú. —Hice una pausa, aunque quería contarle todo no sabía bien cómo hacerlo—. Al principio fue por curiosidad, quería conocerte, demostrar que esas idioteces que contaban en la escuela eran falsas. Después me fui dando cuenta que eras justo todo lo contario a lo que decían. Comencé a ver todas tus facetas. Como cuando me regañabas por consumir chatarra o me comprabas granola para mejorar mi digestión. O mejor aún, cuando me decías que iban a pasar un maratón de Chappy en la tele y hasta lo veías conmigo aunque te quedaras dormido a medio capítulo.

—Nunca me quedé dormido tan pronto —respondió apenado.

—Siempre lo hiciste —le contesté sonriendo—. Renji, todo este tiempo a tu lado ha sido maravilloso. Cada día, cada momento, todo lo que dijimos, las veces que peleamos por tonterías. —Mi corazón latía tan rápido y mis palabras no paraban de salir de mi boca. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez—. Todas esas ocasiones en las que te sonrojabas por cualquier cosa. Los días de lluvia que pasamos dentro de la casa contando historias de terror. Las veces que fingimos estudiar. Todo eso, todo lo que he vivido contigo me ha hecho muy feliz.

—Yo también he sido muy dichoso.

—Gracias Renji, gracias por ser el primer hombre en mi vida. Gracias por ser mi primer amor.

—Rukia… yo.

Lo miré a los ojos y me acerqué a su rostro.

—Quiero que seas el único, ¿entiendes? No quiero a nadie más que a ti en mi vida. Si nii-sama cree que esto nos va a separar se equivoca.

—Espera, ¿eso qué quiere decir?

Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla.

—Que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, ¡tonto!

Frunció el ceño y después sonrió, luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. Supongo que no podía creerlo del todo. Era verdaderamente chistoso.

Pasamos ese día platicando: de lo que haríamos en la escuela, de cómo enfrentaríamos las acusaciones de Mark, de lo que nos diría nii-sama, de los nuevos rumores que de seguro inventarían de nosotros. De lo que viviríamos a partir de ese momento.

Ese día lo inicié pensando en una manera de ayudar a Renji aunque eso significara confesar mis emociones. Ni siquiera tenía planeado qué decir, estaba parada frente a todos buscando la forma de expresar correctamente lo que sentía por él pese a que ni yo misma lo tenía claro. Al final fue el mismo Abarai el que se confesó y fueron sus palabras las que me hicieron contar todo lo que había guardado para mí.

.::R&amp;R::.

Cuando llegué a la escuela al día siguiente todos me miraban y cuchicheaban, afortunadamente estaba más que acostumbrada a eso. Noté como todos se acercaban a mí conforme yo me aproximaba al salón. Al entrar me di cuenta por qué: Renji ya estaba ahí.

Lo saludé como de costumbre. Él solo alzó la mano.

—Mira, le da pena —susurró alguien a mis espaldas.

—Cállate o te va a matar —le respondió otro.

Abarai estaba tan apenado que no lo podía ocultar, sus mejillas se enrojecieron tanto que parecían a punto de hervir. Sonreí al imaginarlo echando humo. Él volteó a verme, nuestras miradas se toparon por un momento.

—¡Oh por Dios! De verdad están enamorados —Gritó alguna chica.

Cuando giramos para ver quien había sido todos los que estaban en la puerta salieron corriendo.

Sabía que seríamos los protagonistas de todos los rumores y chismes en la escuela. Lo que jamás imaginé es que sería tan incómodo.

Las historias ahora contaban cómo El Villano había cedido ante la ternura de una débil muchachita de clase alta, quien con su dulzura y atención lo había enamorado. Una encantadora jovencita que le había hecho ver la vida de otra manera, que le había enseñado a amar.

La realidad era distinta, si alguien había aprendido era yo.

Aunque había muchos que dudaban de lo nuestro: "¿por qué se declaró en frente de todos?", "¿de verdad no nos vio?", "todo eso fue planeado", "no les creo". La escuela se dividió en dos grupos: los que creían que era una farsa y los que pensaban que había hechizado a Renji con mi bondad.

Lo único bueno fue que olvidaron por un momento la idea de expulsar a Abarai. Por supuesto que Mark intentó persuadirlos pero entre los dudosos, los que confiaban en el nuevo villano y los que tenían miedo de su regreso, no logró nada.

Con el tiempo se acostumbraron a vernos juntos, aunque no por eso dejaron de asombrarse. Pensar que había reformado a alguien tan desalmado como él los tenía vueltos locos.

"Lograste domar a la fiera, domesticar al lobo, humanizar al villano" me decían maravillados. Nada de eso era verdad, él jamás fue malo, pero eso nadie más lo sabía. Yo era la única que había querido entrar en su corazón y la única que lo había logrado, la que jamás lo vio como una amenaza… la única que descubrió la verdad.

¿Cómo conquistar a un villano? Eso no lo sé. Yo jamás me enamoré de uno ni mucho menos intenté seducirlo, pero sí amé a un hombre bueno, un hombre decidido y tenaz, un hombre que siempre lucha, que nunca se da por vencido. Un hombre que es capaz de ofrecer una sonrisa, de tender la mano, de abrir su corazón. El hombre que amo y que me ama. Mi villano.

~o¤O¤o~

_Asdfghjsdfghjk ¡Yo también lo amo! ¿Cómo no hacerlo sin es una delicia de hombre?! Tan dulce y tierno *-* ¡LO AMO! *suspiro laaargo* _

_RenRuki fan: Muchas gracias :$ Tengo tanto RenRuki en la mente y en word que a veces brinco de uno a otro así que quien sabe cuándo y cuál publique al final XD (tengo uno de halloween, a ver si este año sí se me hace terminarlo u.u). Este fic ya prácticamente se acabó u.u el siguiente cap. es el extra y quiero meterle mucha cursilería porque siento que me faltó agregarle eso en los capítulos pasados XD a ver que tal ;) Ya luego me dices tu opinión :3 _

_pyo: ¡Viva! El RenRuki es amor... el RenRuki es vida *-*_

_El último capítulo será narrado por Renji —porque él también tiene que contar su verdá—. Así que veremos un poco de lo que habló con Byakuya y todo eso. _

_Dudas, angustias y mentadas en un review. _


End file.
